Photoshoot
by SnarkyCoffee
Summary: A little comedy fic on what the characters think of the season three promo shots for Atlantis. To be fair, I confess it has very, very slight McWeir but to those not in favor of that pairing, it CAN be overlooked it's at the end anyway. So read it anywa


A/N: This fic begged me to write it after seeing the promo shots of season three…just a little drabble on the character's reactions to what they're wearing. Hope it's not too silly, I am writing a more serious piece but…I love laughing:D

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA. So please, feel free to give it to me as a gift!

Spoilers: Zilch, zero, nada! (None) :D

Pairings: Very, very slight McWeir. But don't let it stop you.

"And…smile!" The photographer said cheerfully, clicking away at the group assembled before him.

_Such attractive people_, he mused as he lined them up for yet another picture_. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were camera conscious… _

Rodney groaned as yet another picture was taken.

"Are we done yet?" he complained loudly, casting a disgruntled look over at the photographer. "It's past twelve o'clock, and I need to eat something. Soon. As in now. As in-"

"Rodney, he gets it, give the man a break," Sheppard cut in, pushing Rodney back down onto the ottoman. "We're almost done, now just be a good boy and smile at the camera."

"Oh fine, says the man in the leather jacket," snapped Rodney, plucking at his own shirt.

"How come I don't get any leather? Everyone else has some: I mean, I'm not asking to entombed in it like Ronan, but one simple jacket? Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes" Said Elizabeth Weir, finally turning around to face her chief of science. "Now stop complaining Rodney: The sooner we take the pictures, the sooner we can all go eat."

"Humph." Rodney sulked quietly in the corner, not willing to bring Elizabeth's wrath down upon him.

As soon as the pictures were over, Rodney practically ran down the halls to the cafeteria, team in tow. Once seated, chatter resumed about exactly why the photos had been taken again in the first place.

"So these…_photos_, are a way to remember special events on your world?" Teyla inquired of John politely, taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I mean, for instant memory joggers, photos are the best!" Sheppard enthused, thoroughly excited at having his photograph taken on Atlantis. "They're like…" he paused for a moment, trying to come up with a good metaphor.

"Like when you see your reflection in the surface of the pond, or the glass, or the mirror. And it looks exactly like that, except it's a little square card of it. And you can frame theme- you know what, I have some in my room! You can come see them later!" he finished triumphantly, grinning.

"That would be enjoyable," Teyla said, smiling from across the table.

"Why did we have go through that for two hours again, may I ask?" Rodney asked from the corner, still grumpy from the lack of food.

"After the wraith attack, Washington decided they needed proof of the Atlantis project on hand for when, if ever, they ever need to go public with the program. If we loose the city someday, or it's destroyed, they want photos prove to the world we exist. Or at least that's what they told me," Elizabeth said, contemplatively. "Personally? I think they just want proof so that they have evidence the tax money isn't being misused." She ended resignedly, going back to eating her jello.

"Still no reason to have to sit there and _look pretty_ for two hours out of my extremely bust, very important day," Rodney argued, finishing his entrée. "And what's with the clothes? I mean, I feel like I'm surrounded by the Bobbsey Twins. Or the Box Car Children. Look at yourselves!" he exclaimed, getting up and gesturing at his team.

"John and Lizbeth are wearing the same type of jeans, the same shoes, leather jackets- did no one tell you you look like siblings? Or is that this year's theme?" He said in disbelief, noting with pride that Elizabeth and John at least looked shocked, if not horrified.

"As if that wasn't enough- over here it's twin time again!" he continued, gesturing at Teyla and Ronan. "Just a different theme: Conan and Xena, leather warriors of the Pegasus Galaxy. Is there something wrong with flannel?" he raged, grabbing Carson's jacket with fervid passion.

Carson, who had been trying to avoid being involved in the discussion, shrank back in his chair uncomfortably. Teyla and Ronan merely exchanged a look before calmly continuing eating.

For a moment all that was heard was Rodney's breathing as his heart rate tried to return to normal. Then Ronan broke the silence.

"I like leather." He said simply, finishing his food and clearing his plate from the table.

John fought back laughter at Rodney's dumbfounded expression as he watched Ronan leave the room. Carson was laughing into his hands, tear pricking at his eyes. Even Teyla looked amused.

Elizabeth, being the diplomat she was, could stand no more. Taking pity on her COS, she stood up.

"Alright Rodney, we get the point," Elizabeth said gently, a hint of laughter lacing her voice. "We'll get you something leather for Christmas," she said, leading him back around to sit next to her.

"But for the record?" she whispered quietly in his ear as soon as she was sure Teyla and John were engaged in conversation with Carson. "I think you look good in muscle tees- especially the black ones" she said deviously, standing up and exiting the mess hall without a backward glance. Grinning, Rodney finished his meal without another word.

Okay! The end! (Till next year's batch...hehe…or possibly I'll do one for SG1 and BSG for this year when those are released.) Please review!


End file.
